sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunfury
The Sunfury are an elite organization of Sin'dorei fighters, ranging from battle hardened warriors, to skilled bowmen and learned magisters and are widely recognized as one of the best and most accomplished fighting forces in Quel'Thalas. Formed by Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider as he set out on his objectives following the destruction of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas in the Third War, the Sunfury were a group of highly skilled soldiers that brought about their princes' will on the battlefield. The Sunfury refused to follow their prince into madness when he submitted his people fully to the Burning Legion and instead rejoined their beloved kingdom and raised arms against him. They now serve alongside the Farstriders in protecting the kingdom. History The Sunfury were the largest and most easily recognized of Kael'thas' forces. Adorned in elegantly crafted black and crimson armor, the group was never far from their prince. Though Kael'thas commanded several differently named orders, the Sunfury was the group that numbered the largest, encompassing most of the bases and manaforges established in the Netherstorm and it was from the Sunfury that Kael'thas composed his elite guard known as the Crimson Hand. Before Outland Prior to the Blood elven people's exodus to Outland, the Sunfury were one of several groups that Kael'thas commanded. During this time, the Sunfury were not a particular group, rather every group worked under the united banner of Quel'Thalas without a name, it was not until their department to Outland that the Sunfury would become their own force. Outland Once Prince Kael'thas, now stylized as the Sun King, pledged his service to the half demon Illidan Stormrage, the Sunfury came into the light. Bringing out their prince's will, the Sunfury were sent out through countless battles in the Sun King and Illidan's name, eventually succeeding in conquering the demon Magtheridon within the Black Temple. Following their successes there, the Sunfury were principle in the taking of Tempest's Keep and the establishment of the various manaforges that would later line the broken wasteland of the Netherstorm. As ordered by their prince, the Sunfury would also bring about the destruction of Kirin'var Village, a Kirin Tor settlement that had withstood twenty years of hardship, but could not hold out against the forces of Kael'thas. The Sunfury established themselves deeply witin the area of the Netherstorm, the main force that maintained the name Sunfury being kept near exclusively to this region near the Sun King's fortification within the Eye. From the Sunfury, many off shoot branches would be established, such as the Sunseekers that maintained the wings of Tempest's Keep, the Crimson Hand which were soldiers picked from the Sunfury by Kael'thas himself to serve as his elite guard, or the Bloodwarders who assisted the Sunseekers. It was also from the Sunfury that the organization known as the Scryers would be born, led by Voren'thal the Seer, the group was sent to destroy Shattrath City and instead laid down their arms and joined their cause. Defection from the Sun King When Kael'thas was defeated in Tempest's Keep, Sunfury agents quickly helped recover him. It was here where the Sun King revealed his dark agenda, to defect completely from the Illidari and serve the Burning Legion, who promised to allow the Blood elves to consume enough fel energy to sate their dire addiction. During this time, the Sunfury were appalled by their King's decision, and defected from his forces, returning home to Quel'Thalas and pledging fealty to the Regent Lord, Lor'themar Theron. Due to this, the Sunfury withdrew a substantial amount of men from Kael'thas' forces. With the Sunfury gone, Kael'thas absorbed all of his remaining forces, including a very small amount of Sunfury loyalists. They formed three organizations, the Dawnblade that made up most of the forces remaining, the Sunblade who were the elite of the Dawnblade that were appointed to the defense of the Sunwell and Kael'thas, and finally the sinister Shadowsword, which was made up of the Felblood. As some sort of dark reward, most Sunfury loyalists were "rewarded" by being given the opportunity to become Felbloods and reside as the most elite protectors of the Sunwell. Many accepted, the most prominent one being the commander Selin Fireheart who was one of the many defenders of the Magister's Terrace. These twisted Sunfury kept their banner, displaying it proudly amongst the halls of the Sunwell until their demise at the hands of the Shattered Sun Offensive. Present Day With the death of Kael'thas and the Sunwell now in the hands of its people, the Sunfury have been noted to make up a large bulk of the armies of Quel'Thalas. Their rejoining of their people helped reduce the strain the Farstriders were having with defending the borders, and as such have helped maintain order within the Kingdom. The Sunfury have been observed as part of the personal retinue of Lor'themar Theron, and they have been observed as guardians on the Isle of Quel'danas. The Sunfury have received mixed responses from their people, as they served the Sun King until his complete descent to madness. It was under his name they committed atrocious acts of violence, and it was not unheard of for them to attack other Blood elves who did not serve under Kael'thas during their time with him. It is also not uncommon to hear of Sunfury refer to the fallen prince with an endearing tone, as most believe that Kael'thas truly died in Tempest's Keep, and what was killed in Magister's Terrace was but a shell of a man. Regardless of this, the group remains one of the best trained armies in Quel'Thalas and are fervent protectors of it's borders and people. Armaments The Sunfury are often garbed in black and red clothing, similar to that of the Blood Knights of Silvermoon. Unlike the Blood Knights, Sunfury also mix in golden embellishments into their tabards and garbs and they are made up of a wide variety of people rather than just the would be paladins. Category:Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations